<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>好友争夺记 by Astrollnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586399">好友争夺记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut'>Astrollnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>福吉尼尔逊的基情大冒险 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>说实话，福吉只是庆幸他公寓旁的小巷里那个昏过去的老兄没有他第一次发现马特被揍时那样凄惨。<br/>他同样在思考他的人生是如何丰富多彩到以致于现在他内心毫无波动，不过这事还是不要细想好了。</p><p>也即，福吉碰巧和复仇者们做了朋友，而马特和复仇者们似乎并不理解“朋友”的非个人（集体）所有性。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>福吉尼尔逊的基情大冒险 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>好友争夺记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803449">In Which The Avengers And Daredevil Don't Know How To Share Friends And Foggy Nelson Has The Patience Of A Saint</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean">cosmicocean</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文为《The Brotastic Adventures Of The Avengers And The Long Suffering Foggy Nelson》（暂译为《福吉尼尔逊的基情大冒险》）的第一部，系列共五部。工程浩大，如有疏漏，还请海涵，也请指出。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In Which The Avengers And Daredevil Don't Know How To Share Friends And Foggy Nelson Has The Patience Of A Saint</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>（福吉不厌其烦地对付着抠门小气的夜魔侠和复仇者们）</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>好友争夺记</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，福吉只是庆幸他公寓旁的小巷里那个昏过去的老兄没有他第一次发现马特被揍时那样凄惨。</p><p> </p><p>他同样在思考他的人生是如何的丰富多彩以致于现在他内心毫无波动，不过这事还是不要细想好了。</p><p> </p><p>他慢慢靠近了这位老兄，手里拿了根从垃圾桶里捡的帐篷杆（他也不清楚这玩意儿怎么会丢到垃圾桶里不过他对此并无异议）。老兄穿着一身紫，四肢舒展地躺着。一只耗子躲在垃圾桶后面深沉地看着他。他冲它挥了挥杆子，耗子毫无触动。</p><p> </p><p>实话实说这位老兄看上去其实不是很糟。零星的伤口和淤青没啥大不了的，最严重的其实是昏迷不醒。</p><p> </p><p>或者是挂掉了。</p><p> </p><p>福吉还没有近到可以亲身检查一下。</p><p> </p><p>“紫葡萄兄？”他迟疑了一下，然后尝试着叫醒他。没有反应。于是他伸出杆子然后捅了捅他。</p><p> </p><p>捅到第三下的时候，葡萄兄醒了。一边踉踉跄跄地站了起来，一边把福吉的杆子揪了过来当作武器戒备着。可惜没过一会儿他就呻吟着蹲下了。</p><p> </p><p>“哇哦！”福吉惊讶地叫了一声。“喂喂，哥们儿，悠着点儿！”这位老兄看上去相当眼熟，福吉对于他身份的怀疑越来越强烈了。于是他自信地走近了。</p><p> </p><p>一看见福吉，这位哥们儿就抡起了拳头，眼神狂野又急切。</p><p> </p><p>“老兄，”福吉又尝试着接近他，一边躲避着胡乱的挥舞。“没事的，没事的，我就算想也不会伤害你的。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉突然瞥到老兄耳朵上的助听器，然后一切就豁然开朗了。他努力回忆着手语的手势——他基本上只会拼单词和数到十。他朝这位仁兄挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>鹰眼。福吉慢慢比划着。他停住了，然后静静旳看着他的手势。<em>没事的，我不会伤害你。我会帮忙。好吗？</em></p><p> </p><p>鹰眼犹豫了一下然后轻轻地举起了大拇指。福吉也回给他一个大拇指然后把他拉了起来。鹰眼把手搭在了他的肩膀上努力支撑着自己，他实在不能承担自己的重量。</p><p> </p><p>回到福吉的公寓的路上他们都没有再度交流。福吉把鹰眼安顿在了沙发上，他看上去有点失落。福吉坐在了他对面。</p><p> </p><p><em>医院？</em>福吉问。鹰眼使劲摇了摇头，然后拧着脸按了按太阳穴。</p><p> </p><p>福吉毫不意外，毕竟就他所认识的义警里面可没有谁是喜欢去医院的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>复仇者大厦？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>鹰眼用手势拒绝了他。显然在刚刚头部的剧烈运动中尝到了苦果。</p><p> </p><p>福吉犹豫了一下。<em>包扎一下？</em></p><p> </p><p><em>好吧。</em>鹰眼叹息着回应。</p><p> </p><p>福吉找出了急救包。在菲斯克事件后他就开始尝试着学习急救技巧，向克莱尔请教。他能应付得了这个，只是内心很没底儿。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>不是很擅长这个。确定不去医院？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>不去医院。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>于是福吉耸了耸肩，然后他竭尽所能。</p><p> </p><p><em>脑震荡。</em>他轻呼了一口气。<em>不严重。别出门。睡沙发上。</em>福吉可不会把自己的床牺牲在某个从屋顶上跳下来的傻瓜身上。看在老天的份上，也就马特才配得上他的小床。</p><p> </p><p>鹰眼迷茫地盯着他。<em>为啥帮我？</em></p><p> </p><p>福吉有点不好意思地耸了耸肩。看上去你需要点儿帮助。</p><p> </p><p><em>克林特。</em>最后，他叹息了一声。</p><p> </p><p><em>福吉。</em>他回答道。<em>请别把血渍弄到沙发上。</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>福吉醒来时，克林特正在厨房一瘸一拐地翻找着橱柜和冰箱。</p><p> </p><p>福吉轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，然后马上跳开了。他的先见之明是正确的。克林特立马转过身来捏紧了拳头，然后在看到福吉的一瞬间放松了。<em>抱歉。</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>没事儿。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>克林特一边拖着步子一边比划着。<em>多谢相救。</em>他的手势仿佛送给福吉一个飞吻1。<em>多谢啦。</em></p><p> </p><p>福吉学着他的动作回给他一个飞吻，然后坏笑着回答他。<em>不客气。</em></p><p> </p><p>克林特指了指他的助听器。<em>从屋顶上掉下来。摔坏了。</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你指的是你的脑袋吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>克林特笑了。虽然声音嘶哑，但却很热情。然后扭动着比划了一下，做了个<em>大概吧</em>的表情。</p><p> </p><p>福吉也笑了。<em>好吧。</em></p><p> </p><p><em>早饭？</em>克林特期待地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>复仇者们呢？不会担心吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>克林特想了想。<em>好吧。你和我去他们那吃。</em></p><p> </p><p>福吉眨了眨眼。<em>和我？</em></p><p> </p><p>克林特翻了个白眼。<em>是的。和你。笨笨。</em></p><p> </p><p>福吉吞了吞口水，然后竭尽全力装作自己比表面上酷多了。<em>好吧。</em></p><p> </p><p>克林特走前给某人发了条短信，然后两人沉默着踏上了前往复仇者大厦的路。然后他们走到了一个福吉很确定是进取号舰桥大门的门前，然后克林特输了密码。门簌地一下开了。</p><p> </p><p>黑寡妇正穿着一件伦敦呼叫2的T恤和紫色的裤子站在门后。福吉相当自豪于他没有大声咳嗽出来。黑寡妇飞快地签着什么东西，克林特也签了一遍。然后她轻笑着把两个小助听器丢给了克林特。</p><p> </p><p>“娜塔莎，”她做了自我介绍，然后冲福吉伸出了手。福吉努力平缓着心跳。这是自从马特告诉他他会的那些特技之后他就开始锻炼的小技巧。他感觉要是说除了马特还有人能够“听出”谎言的话，黑寡妇大概会是其中之一。</p><p> </p><p>“福吉尼尔逊，”他回答道。“很荣幸见到您，夫人。”</p><p> </p><p>她听到他选择的人称时挑了挑眉毛，然而并未加以评论。她只是冲他说，“多谢你把克林特捞出来。能有一晚上的清静可真不错。“</p><p> </p><p>”我又不是每天晚上都这样，“克林特的声音有些沙哑，显然助听器已经开始运转了。娜塔莎冲他比划了个手势，于是克林特翻了个白眼。他拍了拍福吉的肩膀。”说真的，兄弟。多谢了。上次我神智不清地躺在巷子里结果有人把我的钱包捡走了。“</p><p> </p><p>”他还想拿着复仇者卡去饮品店买百威，“娜塔莎冲福吉解释。”我们都去找他对质了。“</p><p> </p><p>”多美好的回忆啊，“克林特开心地说。”总之，我带我的新哥们儿来吃早点了。你跟史蒂夫说了吗？“</p><p> </p><p>于是娜塔莎也翻了个白眼。“说啦。不提早上除了他没人会起这么早以外，你都丢人丢到别人家了。他在做蓝莓煎饼。”</p><p> </p><p>“能吃到蓝莓煎饼随便你怎么说我都值了。你爱吃煎饼吗？”克林特问福吉。福吉正在试图消化他可以吃到美国队长做的煎饼的事实。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，嗯。煎饼挺不错啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。史蒂夫的煎饼会让你唇齿留香。”他们一边聊着一边走进了电梯。</p><p> </p><p>“现在又不是九十年代了，克林特。”娜塔莎按了向上的按钮。“现在没人说话这么老土。”</p><p> </p><p>“是没人这么说，不过这不是看在逗一逗你的份上么。”克林特一边靠在墙上一边冲娜塔莎坏笑着。</p><p> </p><p>“这么说挺有范儿的啊。”福吉自告奋勇地说。</p><p> </p><p>“哦耶，伙计！”克林特和他碰了碰拳然后问娜塔莎。“都有谁起来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你，我，史蒂夫。山姆去跑步了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇哦，那我们得赶紧把剩下那几个衰人叫起来啊。”克林特冲福吉傻笑道。“我提议让我们的新朋友去叫。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要这位小羊羔儿去叫那几位重度起床气恐怕是肉包子打狗。”</p><p> </p><p>电梯门开了，门后是一间漂亮的客厅，史蒂夫正在厨房岛后面做着饭。福吉竭尽全力掩饰着他对他儿时偶像的迷恋之情。</p><p> </p><p>“你把脑子齐齐整整地带回来了吗，克林特？它们有半路洒出来吗？”史蒂夫一边搅着面糊一边说。</p><p> </p><p>“哈。哈。哈，”克林特挖苦地说着。“我带回来个新朋友，你个混球儿。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫转过身来冲着福吉笑力全开。于是福吉又心动过速了。他一边努力冷静着一边努力不要做出什么“哦神哪我的墙上贴满了你的海报大学还跟马特说过我有多爱你的屁股”的表情。“嗨，”他和蔼可亲地说。“我是史蒂夫。我倒是想握一握你的手，不过你看——”他举了举盆子不好意思地说。</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，”福吉满不在乎地说。”我是福吉。“</p><p> </p><p>”福吉昨儿晚上把他拖了出来然后拽回了自己家。“克林特靠着娜塔莎坐在了吧台旁，于是福吉也靠着克林特坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>”他可真走运。“史蒂夫严肃地说。</p><p> </p><p>”你是个小贱人你知道吗，罗杰斯，为啥历史书上就从来没提过呢。“克林特想偷一块儿饼，娜塔莎踩住了他的脚。</p><p> </p><p>”说实话不算是拖的，“福吉尝试着为克林特辩护一下。”要说的话最多是协助他摆正身体然后恢复直立直到他可以自行走动。”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎跳着眉毛问。“律师吧？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉咧着嘴笑了一下。“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，不管怎样，我们还是很感谢你保护好了克林特没有让他死掉。”史蒂夫又冲他露出了那个能量全开的感激的微笑。福吉考虑着能不能就着这个笑容直接融化在座位里。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说这就是早间生活咯，”克林特环视了一圈然后深沉地说。“我一点儿也不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“早晨和其它时间一点儿区别都没有。”史蒂夫指出。</p><p> </p><p>“才怪。你会感受到有种早晨的味道。我不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我每天就是这会儿起床上班的，”福吉告诉克林特。福吉已经融入到足够挖苦一下克林特的地步了。“你造吧？跟正常人似的？”</p><p> </p><p>“喔喔喔照顾一下我的感情啊。老兄。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你为啥今天起这么早啊？”史蒂夫一边往平底锅上滴了几滴水测了测温度一边问道。“今天可是周末。”</p><p> </p><p>“有位超级英雄躺在我的沙发上，我觉得我最好还是早点起床检查一下别让他死在上面。”说实话这种情形对他而言也不是那么稀奇。福吉每天早晨都会早早起来检查一下沙发，看看马特在不在，是不是胸前搂着一团从福吉的洗衣篮里偷来的运动裤或者运动衫团成的枕头（马特始终不肯正面回答相比于福吉每天晚上都会在厨房台子上留的干净衣服相比，他为何更偏爱洗衣篮里的那些），带着伤口和淤青沉沉酣睡。</p><p> </p><p>福吉可以感觉到他还没准备好吐露心声。不过他倒是会在需要避风港时前来拜访。福吉不会逼迫他。</p><p> </p><p>山姆威尔逊走了进来，运动服都被汗水浸透了。“哦天，史蒂夫做蓝莓煎饼了？谁死掉了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“克林特的尊严。”克林特用呻吟控诉着娜塔莎的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“我恨你们。我要回马戏团了。”</p><p> </p><p>“马戏团？”福吉好奇地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以站在马上射箭哦。我很牛逼的。”</p><p> </p><p>山姆伸出了手。“我是山姆。”</p><p> </p><p>“福吉。”福吉和他握了握手。</p><p> </p><p>“这么说来，你也上了我们这艘贼船了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“其实吧。我才刚和他们认识。”</p><p> </p><p>山姆严肃地点了点头。“这只是个开始。一开始你只是在华府慢跑，结果才过一会儿，都不管你认不认识，美国队长就开始和你混在一起了，过一阵儿还会有人从航空艇上冲你开枪。”</p><p> </p><p>“但要不是那样的话你也不会认识我们了啊。”娜塔莎冲山姆丢了一颗蓝莓，它在他的脑门上弹了一下掉在了地上。就在此刻福吉突然灵光一闪。</p><p> </p><p>他们不只是超级英雄。</p><p> </p><p>他们还是一群小屁孩。</p><p> </p><p>突然之间，福吉隐隐的不自然一下子烟消云散了。他可是有四个表亲，最大的才九岁。他对这些活儿相当擅长。</p><p> </p><p>于是他说，“别乱丢食物，大姐。蓝莓是吃的，不是用的。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯班纳步履艰辛地走了进来坐在了他们旁边，然后一头栽倒在了吧台上。“呃啊，”</p><p> </p><p>声音直贯大理石桌面。</p><p> </p><p>克林特戳了戳他然后站了起来准备去冰箱拿果汁。“还活得好好的吗？小绿？”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯顶着鸟窝抬起了头。“你现在不该在什么巷子里快死掉了吗？”他恶狠狠地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我跟你们讲，我现在要是在马戏团可比在这儿的待遇好多了，我估计正表演大象戏法呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“你意思是被大象表演戏法吧。”</p><p> </p><p>克林特拿出一个草草写着‘克林特才不会摸你的丁丁’的橙汁盒然后指着娜塔莎。“为啥你们从来不刁难小娜。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯冲福吉迷糊地眨了眨眼。“你倒是没见过。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。我是福吉。”</p><p> </p><p>“喔。嗨。我等会儿再自我介绍好了。早晨实在不是什么好时机。”</p><p> </p><p>“对他而言确实如此。”托尼妖娆地滑了进来，发型狂野。“他早上四点就睡了。弱鸡。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯呻吟着又把头放回到了吧台上。“我恨你。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊哈，才怪。我可是你生命中的一束光。”托尼冲福吉挥了挥手。“好啊，尼尔逊？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉眨了眨眼。“我认识你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。不过我谷歌了一下你的生平。就在我们的小可爱给我们发短信说在某个叫福吉的家伙家里过夜之后。顺便一提菲斯克那个案子很不错啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢。还有你不觉得你侵犯到我的隐私了吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“欢迎来到互联网时代，小朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“你昨晚上不会睡都没睡吧？”史蒂夫一边问一边用饭铲扇开了试图偷一块薄饼的托尼。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，你可真鸡婆，罗杰斯。大概躺了一两次？反正坚持得比布鲁斯长就是了。”</p><p> </p><p>“悪。”</p><p> </p><p>“话说那位机器人先生呢？在哪猫着呢？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基巴恩斯就像从天花板上跳下来一样落在了托尼背后。克林特从椅子上吓掉了。福吉跳了起来。史蒂夫嗤了一声。布鲁斯一动不动显然正梦会周公。娜塔莎毫无反应。</p><p> </p><p>“我日你大爷啊，”托尼尖叫着往后躲了一下。巴基对他露出了一个鲨鱼的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“在聊我么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你个混蛋玩意儿！”</p><p> </p><p>巴基看向了史蒂夫。“能给我来一块儿么？”<br/>
史蒂夫沉默着给他递了一块儿。</p><p> </p><p>“凭啥那个混球儿有的吃我就没有？”</p><p> </p><p>“我更爱他。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈蛋我就知道。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基于是坐在了台子旁一声不吭大口吞着薄饼。然后他抬头看了看福吉。</p><p> </p><p>“领带不错我喜欢。”他嘟哝着。</p><p> </p><p>“多谢，”他今天带的是一条酒红色的。</p><p> </p><p>“索尔今天来么？”克林特重新在椅子上坐稳当了然后问道。</p><p> </p><p>“他打电话说他差不多中午从简那儿过来。”史蒂夫把一大盘煎饼放在了吧台中间。</p><p> </p><p>“福吉先拿。因为他是客人。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，我可是有轻微脑震荡的，”克林特心有不甘。</p><p> </p><p>“但我可是有重度英俊潇洒，”福吉指出。“所以这可是理所应当的。”</p><p> </p><p>托尼拍着他的肩膀啧啧称赞。“物以类聚人以群分啊，小伙儿。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，福吉这一天过得相当疯狂。</p><p> </p><p>复仇者们，当他们不忙着干活儿出工时，基本上只是在聊天打屁外加互相贬低。今天大概是电影马拉松日。所以他们一整天基本上都是瘫在沙发上看着巨大的电视讨论着B级片。索尔穿着运动裤在十二点半出现了，赞美了一番福吉的秀发后坐在了他旁边。福吉一直呆到凌晨才回家，手机里还存了每一个人的号码。真的很疯狂。棒呆了的那种疯狂。</p><p> </p><p>他第二天是吹着口哨去上班的。他收到了一条来自“啾啾你个混蛋”的短信，写着“山姆会跟你讲他是最棒的鸟儿别理他个谎话连篇的大屁眼子”。昨晚他家的沙发上没有任何会淌血的超级英雄，所以总的来说这个周末棒极了。</p><p> </p><p>“某人乐得冒泡了哦，”凯伦饶有兴致地观察着他。</p><p> </p><p>“这周末过的很不错，”他告诉她。“我终于好好见识了一遍《章鲨》3。”</p><p> </p><p>“听上去可真不错，”她干巴巴地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我们都看得挺开心的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我拒绝相信马特会喜欢什么叫’章鲨’的玩意儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才没和马特一起看呢。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦挑了挑眼皮。“你还有其他朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>“哇哦。痛哦。凯伦。”</p><p> </p><p>“她的问题挺合理啊，”福吉身后的人柔和地说。他吓得几乎窜上天。</p><p> </p><p>“卧槽，哥们儿，总有一天我得在你脖子上拴个铃儿。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦大笑着，马特一脸“虽然我内心很开心但还是要保持冷艳才能让罪犯们害怕我”的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说你都和谁玩儿呢？”马特问。显然正义的马修迈克尔默多克并不健忘。</p><p> </p><p>“要是你这么想知道的话，我周六晚上认识了几个哥们儿。嗯，准确地说只有一个。他给我介绍了他其他的几个哥们儿。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉已经掌握了如何对马特撒谎的窍门儿了。只要他说的是实话，就算他有隐瞒马特也不会知道。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么认识他的？”凯伦坐在了桌子上然后翘起了腿。</p><p> </p><p>“在个小巷子里遇见的。”</p><p> </p><p>“夜店狂人？”</p><p> </p><p>“他的生活确实很狂野。”</p><p> </p><p>他的手机又响了。他看了看，“山姆绝对给你发短信了这个混球儿！”福吉啧了啧然后回复了他，”别跟个中学生似的发短信了”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>复仇者们真的相当棒。</p><p> </p><p>现在福吉下班以后不怎么能见到马特。他基本上都忙着在楼房顶上跑酷了，福吉猜测他大概还是对撒谎一事心有愧疚。但每次福吉试图堵住他然后和他好好聊一聊的时候，马特就会使出他的忍者技能然后飞速逃跑。</p><p> </p><p>所以实话实说福吉现在还是很渴望别人的陪伴的。</p><p> </p><p>他基本上一周去一次复仇者大厦，或者他们来他这里。娜塔莎教他用拳头揍人。克林特教他棉花糖射击。索尔则小心翼翼地教他自己编头发。托尼则是一直尝试给他买高档套装，未遂后则尝试给他买高档手机。布鲁斯和山姆教他提高厨艺。史提夫是给他画他儿时的纽约，给他讲他小时候的那些没有写到历史书里的故事。而巴基基本上只是坐在史蒂夫旁边一边补充一边吐槽，然后专注于消灭福吉所有的酸奶。不过福吉倒是会教他如何编织。他觉得他们之间的感情纽带日益牢固了。</p><p> </p><p>他们乐于将福吉包容进他们的世界中，而他也乐于投桃报李。他会教他们盲文，和他们讲地狱厨房的人情冷暖，还有他和马特俩人的努力和奋斗。</p><p> </p><p>通常情况下，他们之间的日常生活以及工作之间并没有交集，不过福吉倒是会时不时幻想一下如此。这就是为啥当山姆从他的窗户（他一直开着，以防万一）跌跌撞撞地爬进来倒在地上浑身是血和淤青时，福吉虽说有些惊慌失措但并没有全然的惊讶意外。</p><p> </p><p>“狗屎，”福吉一边嘟囔着一边搓着手想办法。“狗屎，操，狗屎，操。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉在山姆抓住他的手腕时吓了一跳，他还以为他已经昏过去了。</p><p> </p><p>“得给复仇者们打电话，”他含混地说。“跟他们说我没事。”</p><p> </p><p>“你才不是没事呢，你身上的血都他妈的快糊你一身了，你个蠢货！”</p><p> </p><p>山姆抓地更紧了。“给他们打电话，福吉。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉犹豫了一下然后呻吟着屈服了。“好吧好吧，我会给他们打电话的。等我们先去个地方。”</p><p> </p><p>显然他这回终于放心了，然后彻底昏了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“我操，”福吉嘟哝着。</p><p> </p><p>他试着给山姆套上了一套运动服遮住他的一身制服，然后把他的翅膀折起来放在了背包里。他把包背上然后摇醒了山姆。</p><p> </p><p>“山姆，老兄，拜托，我一个人可做不来这些。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们要干啥？”山姆嘟囔着。</p><p> </p><p>“我们去见个人，快。”</p><p> </p><p>“复仇者么？”</p><p> </p><p>“马上，别急，我保证。先给你急救包扎一下。”</p><p> </p><p>看来山姆终于满意了，于是他俩步履蹒跚地上路了。没人注意他们。这可是地狱厨房。人被揍了又不是什么新鲜事。</p><p> </p><p>克莱尔开门的时候，脸上的惊讶情有可原。</p><p> </p><p>“我想过先给你打个电话的，不过我怕来不及，”福吉无奈地告诉她。</p><p> </p><p>“那不会是猎鹰吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“就是他。你能帮一把么。”</p><p> </p><p>克莱尔盯了他们一会儿，然后叹息一声。“进来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉把山姆放在沙发上的时候发现她的急救包已经拿出来了。“马特刚才也在么？”</p><p> </p><p>“大概三刻钟前吧。”她开始检查山姆的情况。“老天，他是去打架了还是去撞墙了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不知道。他突然出现的。”</p><p> </p><p>山姆眼睛翕动着。“告诉史蒂夫，”他含混地说。</p><p> </p><p>“好好，我现在就叫他。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉手忙脚乱地拨着号。他手上黏黏的全是山姆的血，耶稣基督啊，他终于拨通了。</p><p> </p><p>“现在可不是聊天的好时机，福吉。”史蒂夫听上去有些烦躁。</p><p> </p><p>“有个被揍了的超级英雄掉到我的公寓，现在正在我一个护士朋友的家里，”福吉开门见山，努力压抑着声音中的颤抖。“要是可以的话我也不想叨扰。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫顿了顿。</p><p> </p><p>“我马上让托尼定位你的手机。”史蒂夫现在听上去精神多了。“十分钟就到。你们别乱动。”</p><p> </p><p>“我看他现在想动也动不了。”</p><p> </p><p>“告诉他要是他想让我动一动我就用鞋抽死他。”山姆嘟哝着，显然清醒了。</p><p> </p><p>“听到了？”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫的声音这回带上了一丝笑意。“嗯，一清二楚。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。那我挂了。”福吉挂了电话。山姆大概又晕过去了。于是福吉跪坐在他身旁。“他还好么？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，也就需要缝上几针。他身上的血基本上都不是他的。”克莱尔瞥了一眼福吉。“你还要继续看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉深吸了一口气然后咬了咬牙。“给我看看你是怎么做的。”</p><p> </p><p>她挑起了眼皮。“你确定？”</p><p> </p><p>“身为一个麻烦精的朋友，我最好还是多学学这些活儿。”</p><p> </p><p>克莱尔耸了耸肩。“好吧。那看好了。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉照做了。一丝不苟聚精会神。</p><p> </p><p>“这并不意味着下次要是再有这种情况你就能一个人单干的，你知道吧？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉欣赏克莱尔。她从不说大话。她很清楚这种事儿还会发生。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>克莱尔检查了一下她的工作。“马特知道你在和复仇者们一起玩儿么？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>克莱尔摇了摇头，显然不想白费口舌教导他的愚蠢。“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>门口传来一阵嘈杂的人声。福吉走过去从猫眼看了看。娜塔莎，史蒂夫，还有巴基正在门口满脸焦急地站着。说实话只有史蒂夫满脸焦急。娜塔莎和巴基是一脸便秘和面无表情的满脸焦急。</p><p> </p><p>福吉打开了门。“那儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫一下子冲向了山姆。“他没事吧？”他问正在收拾东西的克莱尔。伟大的克莱尔在美国队长冲到她身前时连眼皮都没眨一下。</p><p> </p><p>“他会没事的，”她说。“别大惊小怪的。现在可是凌晨三点。”她站了起来。“你看上去挺壮实的。背着他，轻点儿，别扯到缝线。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫小心翼翼地抱起了山姆然后看向福吉。“谢谢你，福吉，”他真诚地说。福吉无力地给他树了个大拇指。</p><p> </p><p>“等他能站起来了给我打个电话。”福吉突然想起了他的翅膀，于是他把背包轻轻地放在了山姆的大腿上。“跟他说一声，下次可以走正门。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫冲他温柔地笑了笑然后往大门走去。不过福吉有点惊讶于娜塔莎和巴基反而靠了过来。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好么，小可爱？“娜塔莎轻声问道。福吉心不在焉地挥了挥血迹斑斑的手。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，还好啊，没事。我好极了，棒呆了。没啥大事。”</p><p> </p><p>她冲福吉开心地笑着，然后亲了亲他的脸颊。福吉眨了眨眼。在他看来娜塔莎可不像是会吻颊的类型。</p><p> </p><p>“你不需要总是坚强的，福吉。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉叹息一声，肩膀耷拉了下来。“说实话，很需要。大部分时间，”他疲惫地说。</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀然后走向克莱尔。“谢谢你，”她说。“谢谢你照顾了我们的朋友。你不必如此的。”</p><p> </p><p>克莱尔耸了耸肩。她只是回答：“我是个护士，职责所在。也多谢你拯救了这座城市。”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎笑了笑。“这也是我的职责所在。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基轻轻锤了锤福吉的肩膀。福吉很清楚轻轻地意味着他的手臂还能完好无损。“你的直觉是对的。”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过这可不意味着你可以逃掉周二的编织课。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，你就放心吧。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基冲克莱尔点了点头然后离开了。娜塔莎冲他俩挥了挥手也跟上了他，然后关上了她身后的大门。</p><p> </p><p>克莱尔和福吉尴尬地站了一小会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“马特是个很不错的小伙儿，”福吉突然说。克莱尔奇怪地看了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“他喜欢你。很喜欢。”他在做什么？向马特承认有感觉的女人推销他么。他的人生逊爆了。</p><p> </p><p>克莱尔盯了他老半天。“你是在帮马特钓我吗？”她终于问道。福吉有点进退维谷。</p><p> </p><p>“大概？”他尝试了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“你确定是你在帮他钓我而不是在帮你自己钓他？”</p><p> </p><p>哦啦。她说出口了。“你相信吗？”他弱弱地问。</p><p> </p><p>克莱尔挠了挠脑门。“男人都是笨蛋，”她直白地说。“现在是凌晨三点。回你自己的床上去。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他走到了门口，克莱尔轻声说，“要是你还有医疗方面的问题，随时问我。”</p><p> </p><p>他惊讶地看着她。“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>她把手插进裤兜。“要是义警们这么爱大晚上往你家跑，你大概确实需要。”她笑了笑。福吉也迟疑着冲她笑了下。</p><p> </p><p>“我记住了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>福吉第二天还是照常上班了。虽说洗过了澡换过了衣服，但他还是能感觉到指间若有若无的血液的温热。他一大早就到了事务所。他想着专心于工作大概更容易忘掉昨晚的事情。</p><p> </p><p>凯伦发短信说路上堵要晚点到。于是他走到凯伦的桌子前开始翻找派利的案子，就在这时马特也进门了。</p><p> </p><p>“凯伦要迟一会儿，”他一边找着一边告诉马特。“看来今天交通情况很糟的样子。你看到派利的案子了吗？我实在搞不懂凯伦的归档——。”</p><p> </p><p>“福吉。”马特的声音很奇怪，福吉抬头看了看。他的脸都发白了。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，你还好么，小伙儿？”福吉赶紧扫了马特一眼，检查他有没有受伤。“你昨晚上又鬼混去了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。我，”马特的喉结吞咽了一下。“你闻上去有血味儿。”</p><p> </p><p>我日。福吉才想起来。“不是我的血。”</p><p> </p><p>马特的眼睛在墨镜后瞪大了。卧槽。不该这么说的。</p><p> </p><p>“我可没杀人，”福吉赶紧说道。“我这良家少男怎么会干这种事儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>马特一下窜到了他身旁，然后抓着他的手反复查看着。“发生什么了？”他轻声问道。</p><p> </p><p>“我昨儿晚上遇见一个被人揍了的哥们儿，”福吉低声回答。“我带他去了克莱尔那。都是他的血，不是我的。”</p><p> </p><p>马特依旧抓着他的手不放。“你确定吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“相当确定，老兄。”</p><p> </p><p>马特抓得更紧了。“万一受伤的要是你怎么办。”</p><p> </p><p>“那位哥们儿也算是个人民卫士吧。我真的不太觉得我会受伤的。”福吉轻轻动了动抓住了马特的手。“我保证我啥事也没有。我没有受伤，就是受了点惊吓。没啥大不了的。”</p><p> </p><p>“别死在我前面。”马特嘶哑地低语着，福吉紧紧攥住了他的手。</p><p> </p><p>“我保证不会。你跟定我了。”</p><p> </p><p>马特深吸了一口气然后点了点头。他们又这样站了一会儿，直到马特突然跳开了。过了几秒，凯伦带着咖啡走进了办公室。</p><p> </p><p>“今天的车简直多得要死，”凯伦一边把咖啡放在桌上一边宣布。“就算这是纽约也够多的了。”她瞥了他俩一眼。“你两咋地了？”</p><p> </p><p>“没事。在聊派利的案子，”马特机智地回答。于是福吉也咽了口唾沫然后点了点头。好吧要是他想这样，那他们就这样掩耳盗铃好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>凯伦是最先发现的。福吉并不意外。尽管马特有着超级感官，但他可比不上凯伦的细心。</p><p> </p><p>她在一个周末早上笑嘻嘻地出现在了他的家门口，手上还拿了个纸盒子。</p><p> </p><p>“我给你带了蛋糕哟，”她开心地说。</p><p> </p><p>“多谢？”</p><p> </p><p>她把蛋糕放在了桌子上。是香草糖霜椰子蛋糕。他的最爱。绝对有大事发生了。</p><p> </p><p>“是你看到了我杀人毁尸完然后我失忆了吗？”他戒备地问。“你是在放松我的警惕好敲诈勒索我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦翻了个白眼。“我要是想勒索你还用得着这么大费周章吗？你也太小看我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，好吧。那我就放心了。”</p><p> </p><p>她给他递了一块儿蛋糕。“话说我昨儿晚上原本想来你家给你送个文件的，你落在办公室了。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔。多谢啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“别急着谢我，它还在我的包里呢。你猜那会儿我走进大厅的时候看见啥了？”她顿了顿然后叉了一块蛋糕。福吉很确定她的停顿绝对只是为了吊他的胃口。“我看到史蒂夫罗杰斯进了你的公寓。”</p><p> </p><p>于是福吉被蛋糕呛住了。“啊哈，”他奋力咳嗽着。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼。”她往前靠了靠，表情严肃地看着他。“福吉。你是和美国队长搞上了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>于是福吉又被他用来疏通气管的水呛到了。“能不能等我嘴里没塞东西的时候再说话，佩吉，”他艰难地说。</p><p> </p><p>凯伦插着胳膊等待着。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有和美国队长搞在一起，”他终于缓过气来了。“你错过的是我公寓里其他的复仇者们。史蒂夫迟到是因为路上有人打劫。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦盯着他看了一会儿。“我更搞不懂了，”她直白地说。</p><p> </p><p>“唉，好吧。你问吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是怎么认识他们的？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉呼了一大口气。“一开始是因为救了鹰眼一次，之后你来我往的慢慢就熟了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“棒吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“马特知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“为啥啊？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉尴尬地耸了耸肩。“说实话？要是跟他说了这事儿他肯定又要多想。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦用那个表情看了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“你这个表情跟克莱尔看我的简直一模一样！”</p><p> </p><p>“克莱尔也知道？！”凯伦倒是知道她，只不过是没面对面见过。“为啥克莱尔都知道了，马特还不知道？”</p><p> </p><p>“那会儿山姆掉进我家的时候血流的哗哗的！我一下子慌了嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“猎鹰去了你家。”她摇了摇头。“妈蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“我懂。我的生活现在已经很他妈疯狂了。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦叹了口气。“好吧。接下来我们要一边看着肥皂剧一边大嚼蛋糕，再剧烈的脑力活动我实在是承受不了了。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉活泼地点了点头。“那不错啊。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦靠着他瘫在了沙发上，“不过就算你和美国队长打炮的话，我也不会怪你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你别多想了，大姐。他的胳膊都有我的脑袋粗了。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦狡猾地冲他坏笑着。“所以还是马特的更养眼，是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉转头看向了电视。“我听不到你在说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“装得倒挺像。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>福吉差点忘了复仇者们并不知道他还是夜魔侠的好朋友。</p><p> </p><p>他和复仇者们相处的时候并没有提起过这茬儿。不过他并不觉得责任在他。说实话他一直没有想过要特意说起这事儿，于是这事儿就一直瞒了下来。</p><p> </p><p>现在他们正在看新闻，新闻里播报的是夜魔侠战斗时的录像。</p><p> </p><p>“这家伙的跟斗翻得比克林特帅多了，”福吉听娜塔莎说这话的时候正在给娜塔莎织着卫衣。他已经织完了克林特的，他的是深紫色的背景和淡紫色的“C”。而娜塔莎的则是黑红。他敢保证只要他有需要史蒂夫大概会把整个纽约的毛线团都给他搬来。</p><p> </p><p>克林特皱了皱眉。“没人比我更帅。”</p><p> </p><p>“他就比你更帅，”福吉一边嘟囔着一边审视了一下自己的作品。有点儿不对劲儿。</p><p> </p><p>“哥们儿，你的忠诚呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我很忠诚啊，”他漫不经心地回答。狗屎。他绝对织错了。不过只是缝错了一行。这点小问题他还是能处理的。“我先认识的他。”</p><p> </p><p>屋子里一下子安静了。福吉眨了眨眼然后抬起头看了看。所有人都在盯着他。“咋了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说啥？你先认识的他？”布鲁斯缓缓地问。</p><p> </p><p>福吉眨了眨眼，然后想起来他刚才的话了。“哦。我没提过吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没。”</p><p> </p><p>“你认识他妈的夜魔侠？”克林特尖叫着。“啥时候的事儿啊？”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“呃嗯。挺长时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他是怎么战斗的？”娜塔莎问。“看起来他的风格挺混搭的。”</p><p> </p><p>“把人揍到要么开口要么晕倒？”</p><p> </p><p>托尼炯炯有神地看着他。福吉有些担忧。“干啥？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不喜欢。”他宣布。</p><p> </p><p>“你不喜欢啥？”</p><p> </p><p>托尼抱起了手臂。“你是我们的朋友。他无权拥有你。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉拧了拧眉毛。“我说，说真的听你这么说我挺开心的。但朋友不是拥有不拥有的问题。我是你的朋友不是说我就是你的了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不对。我不接受。我不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>克林特粗暴地点着头表示同意。巴基也点了点头。而娜塔莎，布鲁斯和史蒂夫则是拿出了满脸严肃正义的表情试图装作他们很理智。山姆摇了摇头哭笑不得，然后接管了队伍中真正的理智。</p><p> </p><p>“你们这群怪胎，”福吉说。“请别伤害夜魔侠，也不要借你们的任务之便揍他一顿。”</p><p> </p><p>托尼的哼唧声一点儿都不能让人放心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有趣的是，没过多久马特也发现他的小秘密了。</p><p> </p><p>这回的机器人（大概是？）大战——福吉正忙于拿着棒球棒加紧防御他的公寓，没有多余时间仔细欣赏辨认窗户外面闪闪发亮的小可爱们是什么玩意儿——离地狱厨房相当近。还没等战斗结束，福吉就接到了来自“米国最他妈棒”的电话。说到这儿，他得抽时间跟克林特说一声不要再黑他的通讯录了。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，”史蒂夫说，听上去筋疲力竭。“我们离你这儿比较近。能在你那儿休整一下么？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，没问题。你们在哪儿呢？”</p><p> </p><p>于是大门传来一阵敲门声，福吉翻了个白眼。“等我把脏衣服先收了！”他喊道，然后冲到洗衣房把它们全部扫到篮子里。然后他开了门。复仇者们就在他的门口，一个个看上去又脏又累。布鲁斯还紧紧地攥着身上的浴袍。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你有魔力伸缩内裤呢，”福吉没来由地就想先吐槽一下这个。</p><p> </p><p>“‘高科技’伸缩内裤，”托尼嘟哝着。</p><p> </p><p>“被点着了，”布鲁斯疲惫地说。“于是魔力内裤就灰飞烟灭了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是高科技的伸缩内裤。”</p><p> </p><p>“随便他什么内裤了。先进来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>于是他们拖着双腿走了进来。托尼的战甲还原成了一个公文包。他身上的小背心和运动裤一尘不染。</p><p> </p><p>“你穿着运动裤打架？”</p><p> </p><p>“别对我的生活方式指手画脚，尼尔逊。”托尼趴在了沙发上。福吉叹息着。</p><p> </p><p>“我还有几件儿换洗的衣服还没穿过，你们要是能穿的话可以换上。”克林特，娜塔莎和索尔没动。索尔是因为壮到福吉的衣服不能满足。克林特和娜塔莎是痴迷于维护自己的领地和私密。</p><p> </p><p>好吧他们没有明说，不过福吉对此很确定。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯穿的是福吉最毛茸茸的线衣和最暖和的运动裤，看起来今天他值得被如此对待。史蒂夫的运动衫绷得紧紧的，上面还写着“再硬点儿？”。山姆的是一件“逆转裁判”4，巴基的是“曲奇猫”5。托尼则是声称“要是这是运动衫派对我也要参加”然后套了件比尔奈6的T恤。索尔，克林特还有娜塔莎没换衣服，不过福吉敏锐地发现他丢了几件套头衫。他猜罪魁祸首应该是娜塔莎。</p><p> </p><p>他环视了一圈瘫在他的椅子、沙发和地板上的筋疲力竭的复仇者们。</p><p> </p><p>“来点儿热巧克力？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>“威士忌如何？”托尼扬起脑袋期待地问。</p><p> </p><p>“热巧克力，”福吉坚定地驳回了上诉。“外加小棉花糖。”</p><p> </p><p>“哼嚒。好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉请出了他家最大的锅然后倒了将近四升牛奶。这些家伙可相当能吃。就在他关上了炉子的时候，传来一阵轻敲声。所有人都僵住了。福吉抬头看了看，夜魔侠正蹲在他窗户外面。</p><p> </p><p>福吉走了过去然后打开了窗户。“嘿，”他问。“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“就是想看看你没出什么事吧。”他的声音与平时相比有些低沉。“战斗离你的公寓挺近的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很好。皮都没擦破。”他知道马特可以感觉到，估计可以直接闻出来或者其他什么的，但适当地伪装一下还是有必要的。</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”然后马特的身体绷紧了。“这儿还有其他人。”</p><p> </p><p>啊，狗屎。马特现在绝对可以听到他的心脏开始怦怦狂跳了。</p><p> </p><p>“就是我的邻居啦，”福吉弱弱地回答。</p><p> </p><p>“他们常来么？”</p><p> </p><p>这倒是没啥可隐瞒的。“时不时吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊。”他的下巴收紧了。福吉其实想说他也是可以留点小秘密的，不过他实在不想在复仇者们的面前讨论这事儿。他朝福吉身后探了探。“复仇者么。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊，角儿哥？”克林特说。“告诉尼尔逊你的空翻不比我好。”</p><p> </p><p>“分点场合啊克林特。”福吉虚弱的说。</p><p> </p><p>“你没事就好。”马特短促地冲他点了点头然后从逃生通道跳了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我也很高兴你没出啥事儿，你个混球儿，”福吉嘟哝着，相当确定他听得一清二楚。“我可真高兴你躲了我这么久。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他关上了窗户（但留住了插销），转过身来才发现娜塔莎正一脸探究地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“你之前没跟他说你认识我们，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“没。”</p><p> </p><p>“为啥不？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可不想搞一场超级英雄级别的争风吃醋。”福吉坐在了地板上，手足无措。“第二就是不想解释’为啥我跟你说我的兼职是你就爆发结果你跟他们都相处的好好的’。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”娜塔莎干巴巴地说。“你处理的可真不错。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉呻吟着在地板上躺平了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们整整两天都没有聊起这事儿。</p><p> </p><p>这两天中，他们专心致志于互相躲避，只有逼不得已才会尽可能快速而礼貌地交谈。在第三天到来前，福吉都一直很确定这样的方式才是最轻松的方式。直到第三天，凯伦在一片寂静中将马克杯砸到了他们面前。马特差点跳了起来，福吉从椅子上摔到了地上。</p><p> </p><p>“哥们儿啊，”他一边说着一边将自己摆正。凯伦一脸’少说废话’的表情。”</p><p> </p><p>“出啥事儿了？”她质询道。</p><p> </p><p>“啥出啥事儿了？”福吉挠了挠后脑勺儿。</p><p> </p><p>“你俩。你俩绝对在置气，能不能把你们的脑袋从屁股里面拿出来然后好好专心干点儿活儿？”她抱起了手臂。“你们是准备聊一聊还是想让我拿鸡毛掸子抽你俩？”</p><p> </p><p>“听上去也不是很疼啊，”福吉悄悄地说。</p><p> </p><p>“你的意思是想要试试吗？”她的语气相当恶劣。“快说。”</p><p> </p><p>马特把铅笔丢到了桌子上然后叉着胳膊看着福吉。就算他带着墨镜福吉也知道那双眼睛正冷飕飕地盯着他呢。</p><p> </p><p>“让福吉先说。”他咕哝着。</p><p> </p><p>“我的老天呐，你是小女生吗？凯伦，我觉得我得报警，劳工法禁止雇佣未成年的小女孩儿做童工。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦扫了扫任性的马特和气急败坏的福吉，然后摇了摇头看向了福吉。</p><p> </p><p>“你应该知道有些事憋着不说只会越来越难以启齿，”福吉感觉马特盯得更紧了。他只是感觉到，因为他刚刚把头埋到桌子里。</p><p> </p><p>“可真是谢谢你，凯伦，”他的声音穿过木头嗡嗡作响。“把我的生活变得如此轻松愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>“您可太客气了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你告诉凯伦不告诉我？”马特诘问道。</p><p> </p><p>福吉抬起了一根手指。“我啥也没跟凯伦说。凯伦是以为自己猜到了什么然后才来找我确认的。”</p><p> </p><p>“猜到什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为他在和美国队长搞上了。”</p><p> </p><p>马特呛了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有，”福吉虚弱地说。他真希望能融化在桌子上。“我郑重声明。我没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“他没有，”凯伦确认道。</p><p> </p><p>福吉抬起头看着莫名其妙满脸通红的马特。“我真没有。他不是我的菜。”</p><p> </p><p>马特愁眉苦脸地看着他。“你说的不对。我还记得大学时候的那事儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉呻吟着。“请不要在史蒂夫面前提起那事儿，会变得很尴尬很奇怪的。克林特会拿这个取笑我一辈子，小娜会聊着聊着就突然提醒我一下。我还没准备好面对这些啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“直呼名字和昵称暗示你们的关系对你现在的情形并没有什么帮助。”凯伦指出。</p><p> </p><p>“他们都穿过我的衣服了。我觉得这点小事儿不算啥。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们穿过你的衣服了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你没闻出来么？”</p><p> </p><p>马特摘下了墨镜然后开始字面意义上地盯着他看。好吧，别看他表面上是擦眼镜，福吉对他的目的可是一清二楚，他就是想盯着他。马特一点儿也不含蓄。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，我就出去坐着了，”凯伦迅速地说。“你们谁要是想不把这事搞掂就走的话，那他麻烦可就大了。马特，你要是想偷偷溜出去，我绝对会知道，而且我会把办公室喷遍你所能想到最浓郁的东西。薄荷什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>两人同时回答了她。福吉说“我用的就是薄荷香波”，而马特说“我喜欢薄荷。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦翻了个白眼儿。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那辣椒水儿如何？你想尝尝涕泪齐下的滋味吗？不想的话就好好在这儿呆着，别逼我做什么我会后悔的事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>然后她就出门了，临走前还关上了门。马特和福吉对视着沉默了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不该雇她的，太吓人了。”马特终于开口了。</p><p> </p><p>“准确地说不算是我们雇的她，是她自己找上门的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，也对。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉叹了口气，环起了胳膊，然后看向了天花板。“我之所以没有跟你说，是因为我知道你会发火。最近发生了这么多事，我不想再给你添堵，”他直白地说。“我知道你会纠结’为啥我说我爱揍人的时候你不开心但跟他们相处就不介意’，我不太想和你聊这些。”</p><p> </p><p>马特开始用指尖敲着桌子。“所以？”</p><p> </p><p>“所以啥？”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你为啥跟他们相处就不介意？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉深呼了一口气。“我不是因为你爱揍人才生气的，马特。”马特嗤了一声，福吉纠正道。“我生气跟这事儿一点儿关系都没有。我生气是因为你没有告诉我。他们不用告诉我，谁都知道复仇者是干什么的。他们没有欺骗我，而你不是。”</p><p> </p><p>于是马特一下子变成了内疚版。“我没想要…”</p><p> </p><p>福吉摆出了他最好的’别扯了’的表情。“马特。拜托。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想的。我不想骗你的。我就是…我不想让你知道这些破事儿。这些事…”他艰难地说着。“他们叫我魔鬼也没什么错。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉翻了个白眼。“扯淡。你才不是魔鬼呢，马特。或许你有时候会有点儿坏，但你绝对不是魔鬼。你就是你。一个高尚的混蛋，成天想着怎么揍扁地狱厨房的人渣们。”福吉试图用整理文件来掩饰他的尴尬。“而且你有时候也没做错什么。”</p><p> </p><p>马特看上去又充满了希望。“真的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我说的是有时候。”福吉强调。“辩方律师，我可没说我是肯定还是否定。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你在撒谎。”</p><p> </p><p>“这还是很让人毛骨悚然的你知道吗！”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的不介意吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“说实话，我介意。你跟克莱尔的初次相遇是她从垃圾箱里把你拽出来的。我很介意天天都会怕你死掉心惊肉跳。但你出发点是好的。你想要做好事。你也这么做了。这事儿吧…说实话这些事儿还是挺不错的。我倒是不介意这些。我只希望你干活儿的时候注意安全别再被揍的跟头猪一样。”</p><p> </p><p>马特试探着笑了。“这我倒是可以争取一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。我舒心多了。要是你别再大晚上半死不活地从窗户跳进她家，克莱尔大概也会更舒心的。”</p><p> </p><p>于是马特冲福吉露出了他最开心的笑容，福吉的小心脏一下子被击中了。“我偶尔也会用正门儿的。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以说你只有来我家才会跳窗户咯。真棒。”</p><p> </p><p>“你家的窗户挺不错的。不染纤尘。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还能听见上面有没有灰尘？”</p><p> </p><p>马特笑道，“你说呢。”</p><p> </p><p>凯伦把头探了进来。“笑得这么开心吗？看来我不用找鸡毛掸子了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“请别，”福吉说。“我一点儿也不想和一个鸡毛掸子亲密接触。听上去就够痒的。”</p><p> </p><p>马特冲他“切”了一声。“没事了，凯伦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>要说没事了也可以，但说真的其实还有事。</p><p> </p><p>因为虽然自从马特躺在福吉沙发上出气多进气少的那天起两人之间的不自在消失了，但还有其他的不自在依旧纠缠着。每次马特靠近他时，空气中都会弥漫着一股犹豫和不自然的气息。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说他不是很乐意咯？”复仇者大厦里，娜塔莎一边给福吉编着辫子一边问。娜塔莎莫名痴迷于给其他人编头发。福吉很确信要是所有的复仇者都是长头发的话，她绝对会找机会编个遍。</p><p> </p><p>“啥啊？”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎冲电视上的新闻点了点头。“你一听到夜魔侠的名字，下巴就跟打了结一样。他不开心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有吧。不开心吗？我也不知道。我们倒是谈过这事儿，他也没有很不爽。但他也没有很开心的样子。唉，我实在不知道他最近咋地了。”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎从卫衣兜里拿了一条闪闪发亮的发带给他系上，这根辫子完成了。发带上还点缀着蓝色的小花儿。“那我就随便猜一猜咯。”</p><p> </p><p>“我怎么感觉你不是那种随便的人呢，你要是’随便’猜一猜，福尔摩斯都得下岗。”</p><p> </p><p>她啧了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“你看，我就知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“你爱上夜魔侠了么？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉真心希望人们别这么对他的私生活如此体察入微了。“我不知道你在说啥。咱们能聊点儿其他的么。聊聊天气如何？今天天气怎么样？哈？”</p><p> </p><p>“别这么大惊小怪的。这又没啥。”她咬着另外一条发带开始给福吉编另外一缕辫子。“他的臀形确实很完美。”她若无其事地说。</p><p> </p><p>“哪有...不是，我的意思是…他人挺好的。他不犯混的时候还是很聪明的，人又好，还很有爱会逗乐。他是个好人。”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎哼了哼。不是不感兴趣的敷衍也不是取笑的调戏。是同情的心知肚明。“我猜他不知道咯？”</p><p> </p><p>“他不是很擅长…”他回忆了一下马特大学时的感情史，说多如繁星都是嫌少的。“维持一段感情。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。但可能和别人是这样，和你就不一样了呢？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉摇了摇头。“我可不想以身试险。”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎又哼了哼。这是个不满意的哼。福吉已经准备好听她长篇大论一番主动争取的好处了。然而她并没有。</p><p> </p><p>“你刚刚说他的优点的时候没把他的屁股也算上吧？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉啧了啧。“好吧。你说的对。”</p><p> </p><p>“好了弄完了。”娜塔莎把带子打了个结。“老兄，你真得好好感谢一下他老妈把他生的这么性感。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>福吉正走在去马特家的路上，装模作样地用送文件掩饰他的真实意图。就在这时他用余光瞥到旁边的小巷子好像有什么东西掉了，然后传来一阵垃圾桶被重物砸到的声音。</p><p> </p><p>他真诚地希望那东西不是他现在脑海里正在想的玩意儿。悲哀的是他基本上很确定事实就是如此。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，拿出了胡椒喷雾，捡了一个垃圾桶盖当盾牌，然后开始向小巷进军。</p><p> </p><p>情形和他所想的一模一样。说得明白点就是马特正四脚朝天躺在垃圾上面哼唧着。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，”他和福吉打了个招呼。福吉放下了垃圾桶盖儿。</p><p> </p><p>“你都快累瘫了，默多克，”他陈述道。“挑个软和点儿的桶躺着难道不是更舒服么？”</p><p> </p><p>“很抱歉，我的视力不是很好，没看到你窗户外面的席梦思”他讽刺道。</p><p> </p><p>福吉往上看了看，消防通道上那桶“席梦思”还挺高的。</p><p> </p><p>“今晚业务挺繁忙？”福吉把胡椒喷雾装回了口袋。他感叹着自己的淡定。有可能是过去的一个月里经常给克林特、娜塔莎和山姆包扎的缘故，他现在对这些已经见怪不怪了。</p><p> </p><p>况且他还见识过更惨的马特。</p><p> </p><p>“忙得要死。”</p><p> </p><p>“我看也是。”福吉蹲了下来。“你是被人推下来的还是自己跳下来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“楼上正追那个抢劫犯的时候，他来了个急转弯。”</p><p> </p><p>“结果就掉下来了？”老天，福吉现在的生活可真是日新月异。他可从来没想过有一天马特会从消防通道上掉下来，原因还是某人来了个急转弯。重中之重是，他竟然只想好好嘲笑他。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴。”他挣扎了一下想要站起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你要是想站起来继续追的话，我向你保证，我绝对会趁人之危用这个桶盖儿把你揍到抱头鼠窜跪地求饶的你知道吗？”福吉郑重声明。“那位仁兄大概早跑远了。你没法面面俱到的。”</p><p> </p><p>马特哼了哼。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说你不会犯蠢了吧？因为我看你现在就跟一颗正打气儿的皮球一样，等气打满了就会突然爆发然后把我揍一顿好叫我别多管闲事。”</p><p> </p><p>“我永远不会伤害你的，”马特回答道，然后擦了擦嘴角的血。他的腔调中有种令人心酸的坦诚，福吉心中涌起了一股想要亲一亲他的冲动，不论是那染血的嘴角还是其他什么地方。</p><p> </p><p>然而他只是伸出手试图把马特拉起来。没有做出任何其他脑海中想象的不合时宜的举动。“来吧。我家比你家近。先回我家给你包扎一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没事儿。不想麻烦你了。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉目瞪口呆了一小会儿。他刚刚真的那么说了？</p><p> </p><p>“马修 迈克尔 默多克，”他拿出了他最权威的律师腔调。“抓住我的手。站起来。然后跟我回家，包扎好，在沙发上睡一觉。或者让我拿块儿砖头拍在你的脸上，好让你反省一下你刚刚说的话？”</p><p> </p><p>马特抓住了他的手。福吉满意了。</p><p> </p><p>“别走人行道，”马特一边说着一边颤颤巍巍地站了起来。“太显眼了。”</p><p> </p><p>“别这么说啊，你那小角儿和红色套装得多委屈啊。”</p><p> </p><p>马特冲福吉笑了笑，就如同过去那些温馨的夜晚中一样。“我怎么知道它是啥色儿的？我又看不见。”</p><p> </p><p>“别装了。你成天在楼顶上跟蝙蝠侠似的跑酷，还会鬼鬼祟祟地从窗户溜进我家。我可不信你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才不是蝙蝠侠，”马特嘟囔着。</p><p> </p><p>“我自幼父母双亡啊，”福吉模仿了一下。</p><p> </p><p>马特被悪到了。“我先走了，等会儿再见。”</p><p> </p><p>有些出乎福吉意料的是，他回到家里没过一会儿，马特竟然真的从窗户里爬进来了。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你要去别的地儿运功疗伤了呢。”福吉冲着正摘掉面具的马特说。他忍住了没有盯着马特乱糟糟的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“你都暗示我要是不听话的暴力后果了。听上去可不怎么好玩儿。“马特咧着嘴笑了笑。”你为啥总要说我是运功疗伤？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉选择了无视这个问题。“先把你的情趣套装脱了好让我检查一下。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他仔细观察了一下，马特竟然真的脸红了。“这不是情趣套装，这是防身甲。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就把你的情趣防身甲脱了吧，让我看看你又被揍成啥样了。”</p><p> </p><p>马特卸下了他的装甲。福吉早该猜到的，他妈的他当然里面没有穿衬衫了。</p><p> </p><p>“求求你告诉我你至少穿了内裤，”他一边说着一边徒劳地试图隐藏自己的心跳。“你难道不会觉得磨得痛吗？”</p><p> </p><p>马特喷了个响鼻。就连他的响鼻也那么可爱。福吉痛恨他的人生。“我穿内裤了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”</p><p> </p><p>他理所当然地只穿了一条短裤。不过福吉倒是没啥可抱怨的。</p><p> </p><p>“你先去沙发坐着，我去拿急救包。”</p><p> </p><p>马特遵命了。福吉踩着他专门从二手商店买来垫高的小凳子然后从橱柜里拿出了急救包。</p><p> </p><p>“你没逗我吧，”马特有些不敢置信地问。福吉不怪他大惊小怪。说实话他的急救包最近已经扩充成急救箱了。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，说实在的，要是你也有一群三天两头就会被揍的朋友，你也会未雨绸缪的。”</p><p> </p><p>马特微不可查地僵了僵。</p><p> </p><p>“你确定这些都是非处方药？”</p><p> </p><p>“克莱尔和我严格遵守了双盲毁证的程序，她给我东西，我不问问题。”然后福吉打开了急救箱。</p><p> </p><p>马特的眉毛都要挑到脑门上了。“你还和克莱尔聊过么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们的人生轨迹因一个混球儿而交叉。还有可能是因为我有次慌不择路把猎鹰带过去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”马特又一下子变得紧张加奇怪了。没等福吉开口说话，马特就转移了话题。“所以说看上去不怎么地咯？你的心跳一下子变快了。”</p><p> </p><p>“倒也没到看不下去的地步，说实话。”滴水不漏。干得好，尼尔逊。脑内击掌。“不过也不是很理想。”福吉开始清理伤口。“不止一个劫匪么？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“地狱厨房的精彩夜生活啊，哈？”</p><p> </p><p>“相当精彩。”</p><p> </p><p>他们安静了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“你需要经常给复仇者们缝缝补补吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“克林特是个笨蛋所以会经常来。山姆偶尔会来，因为他最常出去工作。小娜倒是时不时来看望一下，带着点儿小擦伤什么的，我觉得她更有可能是找个借口赖在我的沙发上看《醉酒史》7。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉叹了口气。“好吧伙计，啥情况？”</p><p> </p><p>“啥啥情况？”</p><p> </p><p>“你又开始举止异常了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道你在说啥。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉一边给马特的伤口缠上绷带一边闷闷地说。“就算我闻不到你的心跳，我也是知道你有没有说实话的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是闻的——”</p><p> </p><p>“马特。快说。”</p><p> </p><p>马特动了动。“没啥大事啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“确实，没啥大事，因为你在因为某事不爽。这几周我跟你呆着的时候，只要有人提起复仇者，你就会——”</p><p> </p><p>福吉顿住了。马特更坐立不安了。</p><p> </p><p>福吉忍不住轻轻地、悄悄地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你简直是我有幸结识的最大的蠢蛋儿，”他告诉马特。</p><p> </p><p>“多谢夸奖？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉措辞着，努力地摘出自己内心真实的感情。“第一，我真的想勒令你和复仇者别再试图独享我这个朋友了。第二，复仇者确实是我遇见过的最好的朋友，他们又疯又怪，但也很有趣，很体贴。我爱他们。“马特看上去五味杂陈，于是福吉继续说道。”但你是我生命中最重要的人。除你之外别无他人。所以不管你那小脑瓜里整天想着什么我会弃你而去转投他们的怀抱的戏码，那是不可能的，懂？你跟定我了。”</p><p> </p><p>马特的表情好似刚刚看到耶稣圣临。或者听到。管他的。福吉清了清喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你要好好在我的沙发上睡一觉，然后明天早晨起来吃个早点，别再想着跟个夜猫子似的半夜偷偷溜出去了。也别再这么操蛋地拒人千里之外了。我不会因为你犯蠢就揍你的蠢脸的。说定了？”</p><p> </p><p>马特咧着嘴笑了。“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”福吉拿开了急救包。“睡吧。你这可怜的想在消防通道上来个撑杆跳的罪恶斗士。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有撑杆跳。”</p><p> </p><p>“就算我没有看到也不意味着我不知道事情的经过。”</p><p> </p><p>马特看上去开心得让福吉心中一痛，于是他站了起来。“我去给你拿点枕头和毯子。再拿几件衣服。可不能让你光溜溜地就穿着条内裤在我家乱逛。别人会说闲话的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，那样可对你的名声不好，”马特轻轻地自言自语着。福吉走了出去，然后带着一套运动服回来了。他把衣服丢到了马特身上。“穿上吧。”马特一边穿着一边听着福吉铺好枕头和毯子。“好了，齐活儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可以，呃——”马特看上去有点尴尬，还有些克制。“我们可以看着电视睡吗？像大学那会儿一样？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉眨了眨眼。他已经想不起上次他们如此是何时了。</p><p> </p><p>”好啊，小伙儿。没问题。“</p><p> </p><p>福吉打开了电视然后坐在了马特身旁。马特裹着毯子蜷在了沙发上。“你想看啥？”</p><p> </p><p>“随便，”他嘟囔着。“你选吧。”他把枕头放在了福吉腿旁，然后枕了上去。</p><p> </p><p>福吉随意浏览着，直到他看到了《公主新娘》8。“怎么样，看这个如何，你可以好好和海盗罗伯茨同病相怜一番。”</p><p> </p><p>马特小小地笑了笑。“我才没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“你以前那件制服和这个多像啊，老兄。罗伯莱纳应该状告夜魔侠侵权才对。“</p><p> </p><p>“那也没啥大不了的。我觉得夜魔侠可以找到史上最好的律师。”马特的双眼渐渐眯了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“自卖自夸起来了吧，默多克先生？”</p><p> </p><p>马特半梦半醒地摇了摇头。“说的又不是我，”他枕着枕头嘟囔着。</p><p> </p><p>福吉吞了吞口水。</p><p> </p><p>“那倒没错，”他呆呆地说着。“确实是他有史以来最好的。”</p><p> </p><p>马特睡意朦胧地点了点头，于是福吉转头看着电影。“好吧，你可走运了，现在才是刚开始。你可能小时候看过这个吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“嚒嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“我敢打赌你绝对记得一清二楚，你个书呆子。”</p><p> </p><p>“那天，”马特的声音从枕头中传来有些模糊。“她刚知道他说如你所愿的意思是我爱你的时候那么惊喜，但也比不过她发现自己同样真正地爱他那样。”</p><p> </p><p>“你看，”福吉的声音有些低哑。“我就知道。书呆子。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不呆。你才是。”</p><p> </p><p>“闭上嘴然后让我好好给你讲一件这个电影。”</p><p> </p><p>马特把脸往枕头里缩了缩。福吉觉得他好像听到他说“如你所愿”，但他的理智只是告诉他世上没有如你所愿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>福吉靠着扶手睡着了，一边睡着一边伸直了身体。他早上醒来了一会儿，天色茫茫，马特还没醒，他一手环抱着福吉的大腿，脸上带着难得的安宁。靠着福吉的身体坚实而又温暖，于是福吉便重新阖上了双眼沉入梦乡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>终于，所有事情都正常了。</p><p> </p><p>马特工作的时候更开心了，玩笑也变多了。凯伦大发慈悲地调戏着夜魔侠，福吉则是在烦人精变得更烦人的时候冲他脑门上丢东西，反正他知道他能接住。有些晚上马特会浑身是血地出现，福吉就帮他止血包扎。但马特时不时也会微微僵硬地出现在办公室，脸上带着小口子和创可贴。生活一下子变得平静而安宁，日复一日仿佛一支节奏鲜明的华尔兹。</p><p> </p><p>一天下午福吉和马特吃完午饭回到了办公室，桌子上放着一件福吉的汗衫。凯伦正一边吃着羊角包一边看着iPad。</p><p> </p><p>“我的衣服怎么会跑到这儿？”福吉一边问一边把给凯伦带的热巧放在了桌上。</p><p> </p><p>凯伦冲他笑了笑，脸上染上了难以察觉的粉色。“美国队长给你带的。他说你上次去看《银翼杀手》的时候忘了拿。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，他人真好。等等，他知道我在哪儿工作？”</p><p> </p><p>“想也不用想肯定是托尼告诉的他。托尼让他转告说请你好好享受被侵犯的快乐吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我猜也是。”</p><p> </p><p>“我说，是不是只要是他在的地方你就会感觉内心宁静、爱意澎湃啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊是啊，在和他一起打电动之前你总会有这种错觉。”看他和巴基玩大金刚9简直是福吉最珍贵最正能量的一段记忆之一。</p><p> </p><p>凯伦冲福吉狡猾地笑了笑。“你说的没错。他的胳膊真的好棒。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉好像听到马特的办公室传来一声铅笔折断的喀吧声。</p><p> </p><p>“你的胳膊也很不错啊马特！”凯伦叫道。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道你在说啥，凯伦。我在这屋听不见！”马特大喊，显然试图维护一下仅剩的体面和尊严。</p><p> </p><p>凯伦转向福吉。“我知道你说他们的那些好话是为啥了。他们确实挺不错的。”</p><p> </p><p>又一声喀吧，又一支铅笔殒命了。</p><p> </p><p>“你为啥要挑逗他啊，佩吉？”福吉摇了摇头。“你知道他时不时就会因为我和复仇者玩变得怪怪的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是么。那你猜的可真是准呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>福吉注意到最近事情的走向有些可疑，证据之一就是最近夜魔侠和复仇者们时不时会组队打怪了。</p><p> </p><p>要是在以前，福吉倒是会觉得欣慰。多和他的同行们相处有益他的身心健康。有人能陪着他一起逛街什么的就更好了。</p><p> </p><p>不，真正可疑的是他从录像带上看到的他们的战斗。他们的战斗一下变得相当戏剧化。</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎会一边踩着拍子一边把人揍扁。巴基的铁手臂捏碎东西的动作甚至会让福吉胯下一疼。克林特会跟跨栏跑一样跳过所有障碍物。托尼甚至会在空中跳一曲胡桃夹子。史蒂夫丢盾牌时用的男子气概几乎翻了一番。索尔召唤的闪电也比以前更大更粗了。而马特战斗的时候仿佛在比赛花式跳水。浩克也更暴躁了。山姆，倒是没啥变化，福吉猜测大概是因为他是唯一一个有理智的人。</p><p> </p><p>凯伦和福吉正窝在沙发里抱着爆米花看着最新的新闻录像，录像上娜塔莎和克林特几乎是字面意义上的拐着弯地一个接一个地后空翻。</p><p> </p><p>于是福吉正式决定，他要在这事儿变得更奇葩之前好好调查一番了。</p><p> </p><p>首先，打电话给山姆。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿。”</p><p> </p><p>“复仇者们是故意在地狱厨房附近搞事儿好和夜魔侠显摆吗？好宣示一下对我的主权？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉问得相当直接。山姆肯定知道这些事儿，因为他立马回答了。</p><p> </p><p>“我也不太清楚，不过就算真是如此的话我也不会惊讶的。”</p><p> </p><p>“无意冒犯，不过我真的很想狠狠揍一顿你的这些个朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会帮你按着他们的。”<br/>
福吉啧了啧。“多谢啦。我现在该给我那位混蛋朋友打电话了。你跟咱们那群混蛋朋友说一声，叫他们别再显摆了，我不会嫁给他们的。我发誓他们要再这样我就搬去布鲁克林当屠夫。”</p><p> </p><p>山姆笑了。“没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢啦，正常的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，正常的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉挂了电话，然后开始给马特拨号。他无视了凯伦脸上嘲笑的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“你好？”</p><p> </p><p>“你是不和复仇者们一起打架的时候臭显摆来着？”</p><p> </p><p>电话对面的人沉默了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，我觉得你可能打错了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你个贱人你电话上面可是显示着我的名字的！”福吉喊道。他知道电话里传来的声音是马特在努力忍笑。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，福吉啊！抱歉，这儿信号太烂了，我听不清。”</p><p> </p><p>“是么。我听你说话可是一清二楚。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是奇怪了。嗯哼。”</p><p> </p><p>“你个笨蛋。你现在是在和复仇者们争风吃醋么？”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉伙计，我现在——滋——要过隧道——等会儿——滋——聊——”</p><p> </p><p>“默多克你要是敢用这么烂的借口我发誓我要——”</p><p> </p><p>马特又滋了几声然后挂了电话，福吉甚至可以听到断线前那边传来的笑声。福吉看着电话，衷心期望可以一点一点把它碾成碎片。</p><p> </p><p>“你们小两口太可爱了，”凯伦说。福吉把电话按在了脑门上。他或许可以把它当作易拉罐踩成小饼饼。“你该这么想。有那么多人争着抢着要你。简直是最咸湿的浪漫春梦。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才不想做什么咸湿的浪漫春梦，”福吉告诉她。要是诚实面对自己的话，他得承认这事儿确实有点可悲。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”她拍了拍福吉的胳膊。“你只想做马特的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我得换一批更好的朋友了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结果就在第二天，就在福吉走在马路上正准备去他最爱的那家面包房的时候，他身后的路面字面意义上的开始波涛汹涌起来，然后带着所有人来了次非自愿的蹦蹦床，包括福吉。福吉落在了一家水果店旁边，周围有一大箱甜瓜和草莓在与他作伴。一片木头阳棚正在他的面前，只差一点就能砸在他的脑门上。</p><p> </p><p>有人把它拿开了，然后蹲在了他身旁。</p><p> </p><p>“你好啊，小朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来你还是想法儿从隧道里出来了。”福吉酸酸地说。今天他实在不走运。马特这个混球。</p><p> </p><p>马特坏笑了一下。“花了点儿功夫。不过我还是做到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么超级大反派的杰作么？我讨厌那些玩意儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“我倒感觉是超级烦人精的杰作。不过你还是先别在街上呆着了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的天，我可真是没想到这妙招儿啊。”</p><p> </p><p>马特又乐了。他把阳棚推开让福吉站了起来。“看来你这身衣服算是毁了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”福吉拍了拍马特的肩膀。“你去干你活儿的吧。我先在这儿躲会儿就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>这回马特冲福吉露出了一个货真价实的微笑。“得令。”</p><p> </p><p>于是福吉躲到了屋里，拿出了手机开始玩愤怒的小鸟。说实话，基本上大家都是一个反应。纽约客们如今已经对这些破事儿习以为常了。</p><p> </p><p>过了大概一刻钟，一个小年轻往窗户外面偷偷看了看。“嘿，好像完事儿了。”于是一片此起彼伏的“可算是完事儿了”和“唉我午饭都没吃”，然后人们就蜂拥而散了。福吉把破破烂烂的夹克脱了下来，然后清醒了。夜魔侠正在和复仇者们正站在一辆神盾局厢式货车的车门旁面面相觑，里面大概就是刚装的新鲜的反派或者随便什么玩意儿。所有人都一脸的蓄势待发。</p><p> </p><p>福吉走到了马特身旁，卷起了袖子。“嘿伙计们，刚玩儿的开心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，尼尔逊，”克林特说。“你屁股上粘了点儿甜瓜汁。”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢啦克林特。我还真没注意到。”</p><p> </p><p>“不客气，伙计。”</p><p> </p><p>复仇者们和马特又开始深情凝视了。福吉看向了山姆，两人一脸生无可恋的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“有什么法子我能说服你们这群怪胎我可以有不只一个朋友吗？”他无力地问。“正常人都不会处理这些问题的，你们知道吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“你可以用鞭子把他们抽一顿怎么样？”山姆坚定地支持了福吉。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那我们就采访一下本人这个问题好了，”托尼突然说。“尼尔逊，你更喜欢谁？我们还是路西法？”</p><p> </p><p>福吉呻吟了一声，以手掩面。“你们搞错我的重点了好么。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要是不说话的话我就默认是我们咯。”</p><p> </p><p>“默认可不是这个意思，”马特呲着牙说。“福吉要是不想选的话没人可以逼着他选。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉看向了托尼。“要是我回答了你那蠢问题的话，你们能别再做蠢事儿了么？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，”托尼回答地轻松加愉快。</p><p> </p><p>然后福吉看向了马特。他一下就注意到了他的站姿。身体僵硬，下巴紧绷，嘴唇微微抿着。他可以看出他一瞬间的无助茫然。</p><p> </p><p>他竟然真的觉得福吉可能会不选他。</p><p> </p><p>福吉想了大概一秒半。前一秒想的是你会搞砸一切的，后半秒想的是悪，管他的呢。然后他就这么下定了决心。</p><p> </p><p>福吉一手搭在马特颈上，然后轻轻地拉着两人双唇覆在一起。</p><p> </p><p>这是福吉人生中最漫长的八秒钟。马特只是呆呆地站着不动，一点反应也没有。这是福吉做过的最糟的决定。</p><p> </p><p>福吉放开了两人然后艰难地吞咽了一下。他开始转向复仇者们。“我觉得你的问题——”</p><p> </p><p>就在这时马特双手捧住了福吉的脸然后吻上了他。要是福吉还能思考的话，他大概会说马特真的没有必要亲得这么用力。不过话说回来，福吉倒是也很乐享其成，尤其是在马特紧紧搂着他肌肤相贴的时候。哇哦。马特的舌头正在他的嘴里打转儿呢，他真的死而无憾了。</p><p> </p><p>当马特终于停下来的时候，福吉的手正尴尬地搂在他的头盔后面，那玩意儿滑溜溜地不着一物。马特凝视着他，嘴巴微微张开看上去有点惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>“哈，”马特有些气喘吁吁地说。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，哈，你个蠢蛋儿，”福吉回答道，他觉得能看到面前人现在的表情大概是世上最浪漫的事了。他放开了马特（导致他皱了皱眉，福吉心花都要怒放了）然后看向了复仇者们。巴基和娜塔莎冲他坏笑了一下。山姆冲他举了举大拇指。布鲁斯疲惫地微笑了一下。索尔正满脸的喜气洋洋。史蒂夫正笑着看着他，而托尼和克林特正大张着嘴一脸的不敢置信。</p><p> </p><p>“你个贱人，”克林特控诉道。“你都没说你这么偏心，这不公平。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，你作弊，”托尼同意道。“我们要求重赛。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会亲你们的，”福吉直白地说。</p><p> </p><p>“绝对不会，”马特嘟哝着。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧好吧，但是——”</p><p> </p><p>“行啦，小伙子们，”娜塔莎悄悄地说，她看着福吉，脸上带着不加掩饰的快乐。他很少见到这样的她，这样美的她。“他回答了你的问题了。放弃吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的建议也是如此。”福吉勾起夹克然后搭在了肩膀上。“等晚上看电影的时候我会给你们打电话的。”</p><p> </p><p>他冲着依旧微微张着嘴的马特笑了笑。“我猜我等会儿就能见到你咯。”</p><p> </p><p>福吉在克林特大喊“加油干呐，尼尔逊！”的声音中走开了。他摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>他走了几步然后听到马特结巴着说（说实话福吉从来没听到马特结巴过）“我，呃嗯，我就，就从…那条道儿，嚒，就来。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊我猜也是！”克林特大喊道。福吉又摇了摇头。总有一天他会好好教育一下克林特何为界限和隐私的。</p><p> </p><p>福吉心知肚明马特正在房顶上穿梭。于是他说“别理克林特。他就是个三岁小孩儿。你们会合得来的。”</p><p> </p><p>房顶上传来一阵笑声，福吉情不自禁地咧了咧嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（没过一会儿，福吉也回到了家里。马特轻轻地吻着他的脸颊，手指穿过他金色的发丝，然后搭在了他的肩上。福吉微笑着质问马特，“你怎么这么傻，你怎么会觉得我不会选你？”于是马特用亲吻堵住了他的质问。福吉觉得他以前太容易满足了。他现在终于感受到何谓一切都好，何谓完美无缺。他可以感受到仿佛肋生双翼、飘飘欲仙。他同样可以感受到在他微笑着亲吻马特时，马特嘴角那一抹同样快乐幸福的弧度。）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————The End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>译者注：</p><p> </p><p>1:在美国手语（ASL)中，谢谢的手势与飞吻相仿。</p><p> </p><p>2:伦敦呼叫（London Calling)是英国朋克乐队“撞击乐队”于1979年发行的一张专辑，是摇滚乐历史上的划时代之作。详情请参考百度。</p><p> </p><p>3:《章鲨》（Sharktopus)，美国2010年科幻恐怖电影。又名《变种章鲨》。详情请参考豆瓣。</p><p> </p><p>4：逆转裁判，著名动漫游戏，主题为律政。</p><p> </p><p>5：曲奇猫（cookie cat），游戏。</p><p> </p><p>6：比尔奈（Bill Nye），主持人、演员。曾参演《生活大爆炸》第七季饰演他本人。曾主持《比尔教科学》。详情参考百度。</p><p> </p><p>7:《醉酒史》（Drunk History)，美国电视剧，每集会邀请一些名人在醉酒的情况下讲述历史故事。然后会请另外一群演员来演绎。但是讲述者如果中途打了个酒嗝，演绎者也会做出相应的动作（摘自百度百科）。</p><p> </p><p>8:《公主新娘》（The princess bride)，1987年美国著名电影、小说，讲述了勇敢的海盗维斯特雷在同伴的帮助下，解救被邪恶王子绑架的儿时玩伴、善良美丽的少女布卡特的故事。下文中海盗罗伯茨（Dread Pirate Roberts)为其中角色，罗伯莱纳（Robe Reiner)为电影导演。想了解更多海盗罗伯茨资料请参考维基百科。</p><p> </p><p>9：大金刚（Donkey Kong)，任天堂游戏。</p><p> </p><p>文中斜体为美国手语，美国手语与中国手语有所不同.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>